You Are My Hero
by narniaismylife
Summary: Pagi yang indah, Queen Lucy," sapa Corin pada Lucy. "Oh, pagi yang ajaib di Archenland, Prince Corin. Oh, jika kau berkenan, kau bisa memanggilku Lucy. Aku hanya berbeda beberapa tahun darimu," ucap Lucy. RnR! Teteup: semua karakter disini cuma punyanya Mr. Lewis


A love story between Prince Corin with Lucy Pevensie

Corin membuat Cor terbangun karena keresahan yang Corin suarakan. "Apa yang kian meresahkanmu, O' Corin?" tanya Cor, terlihat tak biasa dengan ucapan-ucapan berlebihan itu. Corin langsung menimpuknya dengan bantal tambahan yang ada di kursi malas dekat jendela. "Jangan coba-coba memakai bahasa itu! Aku benci mendengarnya!" ucap Corin. "Baiklah. Apa yang meresahkanmu, Corin?" tanya Cor sambil berdiri, dan mengembalikan bantal tersebut. "Aku bermimpi lagi tentang adik Queen Susan itu, dia mengobatiku dengan _healing cordial_-nya, dan aku merasakan ada yang lain saat aku menatapnya. Seperti ada seribu kupu-kupu menggelitik perutku, lalu hangat menerpa pipiku. Apa ini yang kau rasakan saat melamar Aravis?" tanya Corin. "Apa yang kau maksud adalah Queen Lucy? Dan, ya. Aku merasakan hal yang sama saat aku melamar Aravis. Mungkin kau juga jatuh hati pada Queen Lucy," ucap Cor. "Apa mungkin? Maksudku, dia seorang Ratu dan dia lebih tua dariku. Ratu Narnia yang akan kembali ke tanah Narnia, dan mungkin ke dunianya," balas Corin. "Cinta tumbuh kapan saja, Saudaraku. Sekarang, kita harus tidur. Tampaknya, besok adalah hari besar," ucap Cor sambil merebahkan tubuhnya. "Selamat larut malam," ucap Cor lagi.

Pagi hari, Cor membangunkan Corin. "Sebaiknya kau bersiap. Keluarga Pevensie akan kembali ke Narnia esok pagi. Aku tak ingin kau menyesali sesuatu," ucap Cor. Dengan gerakan lesu dan malas-malasan, Corin mandi, berpakaian, dan sarapan. Setelahnya, Cor memberitahu pada Corin bahwa Lucy ada di halaman depan, sedang berdiri sendirian. Corin menghampiri Lucy, dan menyapanya. "Pagi yang indah, Queen Lucy," sapa Corin pada Lucy. "Oh, pagi yang ajaib di Archenland, Prince Corin. Oh, jika kau berkenan, kau bisa memanggilku Lucy. Aku hanya berbeda 3 tahun darimu," ucap Lucy, membalas sapaan Corin. "Kalau begitu maumu, panggil saja aku Corin," balas Corin. "Kau tahu apa? Susan, Peter, Edmund, Aravis, dan Cor, mereka semua mendadak sibuk. Padahal, mereka tahu aku rutin berkuda setiap pagi, menyapa warga-warga. Kau mau menemaniku, bukan? Kumohon Corin, aku sendiri juga tak seberani itu untuk berkuda sendiri, apalagi Archenland lebih luas daripada Narnia. Maukah?" pinta Lucy. Corin tampak berpikir sejenak. Dia heran mengapa badannya dan Lucy berbeda jauh. Lucy tetap lebih pendek darinya, padahal usia Lucy 2 tahun di atasnya. _Bodoh, kenapa kulamunkan hal yang tak penting?_ "Tentu saja Lucy. Aku akan menemanimu. Biarkan aku yang mengambil kudamu," ucap Corin. "Oh, tidak perlu. Kudaku sudah siap disana. Aku akan menunggumu mengambil kudamu," ucap Lucy.

Setelah itu, mereka berkeliling Archenland, dan seperti biasa, yang berpengaruh di kota itu akan dipersilahkan lewat dahulu, baru warga bisa melanjutkan aktivitas seperti biasa. Lucy melambaikan tangannya, menyapa setiap anak-anak kecil yang menyukai Lucy yang ramah dan murah senyum. Ada satu gadis kecil yang ingin mendekati Lucy, namun dicegah Ibunya. Lucy ingin menghampiri gadis itu, namun Lucy juga masih ingin menyapa warga lain, maka Lucy hanya melempar sebuah bunga pada gadis kecil yang tadi menyapanya. "Terima kasih, Yang Mulia!" serunya, sambil melambai pada Lucy dengan bunga itu. Lucy membalasnya, memberikan tawa kecilnya yang ramah. Melihat itu, hati Corin tersentuh.

Setelah selesai, Corin dan Lucy memutuskan untuk kembali ke istana dengan jalur pintas yang tidak perlu membuat warga menyingkir lagi. Tapi, mereka dihadang oleh sekumpulan perampok yang tampaknya merantau dari Telmar, dan tidak mengenali Lucy dan Corin sebagai petinggi di daerah itu. "Serahkan uang kalian!" seru perampok yang berbadan besar dan berkulit gelap. "Atau kalian akan kami culik!" ancam perampok yang tinggi dan berperangai seram. "Minggir saja kalian! Tak tahukah kalian siapa kami?!" sergah Corin, sambil turun dari kudanya. "Lucy, tetaplah di kuda. Mereka tak akan bisa melukaimu," ucap Corin pada Lucy.

Corin menolak memberikan uang, juga Corin tak mau mereka menculik Lucy. Akhirnya, pertarungan terjadi. Dua lawan satu, apa mungkin Corin menang? Setelah menusukkan pedangnya pada perut perampok yang berbadan besar dan berkulit gelap, Corin berusaha untuk meninju dada perampok yang masih bersenjata pedang. Lucy hanya bisa berdiri di antara kedua kuda itu, memegangi tali kekangnya dan berdo'a agar Corin diberikan kemenangan. Perampok tadi berhasil menjatuhkan Corin, dan saat perampok hampir mendekati Lucy, Corin bangkit dengan cepat dan mengambil belati yang ada di pinggang Lucy, dan menusukkannya dua kali pada dada si perampok, dan matilah mereka berdua. "Terima kasih banyak, Corin. _You are my hero_," ucap Lucy sambil memeluk Corin erat. Corin hanya bisa membisikkan "Sama-sama," sambil membalas pelukan Lucy dan mengusap kepalanya. "Kau terluka. Biar kuobati," ucap Lucy, sambil menuangkan setetes _healing cordial_ miliknya ke mulut Corin. Mimpi Corin semalam sepertinya menjadi kenyataan.

Setelah Corin membersihkan pedangnya dan belati Lucy, Corin menyerahkan dua orang tadi ke polisi dan kembali ke istana. "Kudengar kalian dirampok. Apa yang hilang? Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Peter pada Lucy dan Corin. "Kami baik-baik saja Peter, berkat Corin. Dia memakai pedangnya dan belatiku untuk menghabisi mereka. Tampaknya, mereka lah buronan yang diburu oleh Caspian selama ini, mereka terlihat seperti warga Telmar," ucap Lucy. "Terima kasih Corin. Aku berandai jika suatu hari kalian bisa seperti Cor dan Aravis," ucap Peter. "Aku mengharapkan itu," ucap Corin tanpa sadar. Dan seketika itu juga, rona malu menerpa wajah Corin dan Lucy. Peter hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya.

Yah, siapa yang tahu, bahwa Lucy pun juga mengharapkan itu.


End file.
